Of Laws and Change
by Thatzgirl1
Summary: The minister of Magic has a problem Hermione Granger has been abused by her Ex who is stalking her will a old law some inventive thinkink and a EX Death Eater be the solution to his problem?
1. Chapter 1

The fire popped and Cracked as he paced in front of the grate, he almost did not register the knock at his door.

"Enter." He called to the door.

"Hey, Kings I found something interesting this was on Hermione's Desk at Grimauld." Harry Potter said walking in the door handing the taller man a file folder. He opened the file folder and glanced at the papers. One was a medical scan, one an old law, a few others of scattered notes on spell creation and effects of certain spells.

Hermione Granger

b.19 September 1979

Continued observation of Patients Curse from Curse cast by Antonin Dolohov.

The purple scarring from Curse cast continues to read as magical in nature.

The patient appears to have no adverse reaction to the addition of Mr. Dolohov's magic to her core.

In addition, further study of the curse itself by Miss Granger herself has shown that the curse in question would not have been life threatening had the curse been completed. This research has shown us the scarring left on Miss Granger was unintentional on Mr. Dolohov's part.

While confounding the curse is other than the Scarring (which may be reversible by the caster) and the foreign Magic there is no cause to think that at any point will this magic harm her.

"Did you read this, Harry." Kingsley asked, glancing up at Harry.

"I glanced over them; this one is rather interesting." Harry leaned over pulling out a Contract of employment with Gringotts.

"This is dated 81' impossible, if Mr. Dolohov was just beginning his career in that year, he would not have been able to take the oaths required by Gringotts and be a Death Eater He would have lost his magic or worse his life." Kingsley sat back stunned.

"If that is the case, he may not have been the one to kill the Prewett's?" Harry asked.

"It's possible I think this requires his memory's; Hermione may have given us the answer to getting her away from Ron for good. If her Magic is already tied to Dolohov's it means they are highly suited to one another. The inane Law in here has stipulations that have to be met for pairing, while not ideal to put in place this one in particular may come into effect in any case but if we take it and tweak it. Well we can make Hermione safe and if our questioning of Antonin Dolohov goes well, she may just get an experienced ward-smith and spell creator." Kingsley smiled at the green-eyed boy.

"Then the sooner we get to Azkaban the better." Harry slammed his hands on the desk. Kingsley smiled at Harry nodding.

The clock ticked away as she looked down at her thin hands they shook. She had once been a proud strong witch who had survived a war! She slid her hand over the cuts in her arm that spelled Mudblood, she had lived through Bellatrix slicing her up like a ham. But then Ron the things he had done to her had shocked her in a way that she never thought possible. She had moped around long enough that she would find a mind healer tomorrow.

She stood with a deep sigh gathering fresh clothes from her room into the Bathroom. One step at a time Hermione, she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Wesley could not trust her eyes any more the man who killed her brother's was free!!!!

Death Eater Antonin Dolohov Found Innocent

Lila Little

In a surprise session of the Wizengamott former Death Eater Antonin Dolohov was cleared of charges he had once been found guilty of.

'It was quite a shock I had meant for a normal review of Voldemort's movements and full scope of the wrongs done by his fanatics. Instead I found an innocent man, we tested everything truth serum, Imperius nothing. It seems that during the first war Mr. Dolohov had just begun his employment with Gringotts as you know their oaths are binding fully. So, we went digging and sure enough the man responsible for the crimes Mr. Dolohov was found guilty of, were in fact done by Antonin Dolohov Sr. his own father.' The minister accounted for our paper.

'It seems that after being arrested Mr. Dolohov was never given the opportunity to testify on his behalf and spent 14 years In Azkaban until freed by Voldemort.' Harry Potter added.

'Indeed, it was then Mr. Dolohov Jr was forced to take the Dark Mark under threats of Death. His actions during the recent war were also reviewed. The worst we could find was spells cast in the presence of muggles. Mr. Dolohov's creativity with spells meant he never cast an unforgivable. We have taken great pains to review all alleged crimes.' The minister interrupted the Boy-Who-lived.

'We are pleased to give Mr. Dolohov his freedom now considering the circumstances of his one crime have been aired. We have therefore accepted time served as appropriate punishment as the normal jail time is 25 years and Mr. Dolohov has served 20 of those years already, we feel that Mr. Dolohov will be a welcome addition to our community. I for one wish to apologize to Mr. Dolohov on the behalf of the former administration for his unlawful imprisonment.' Harry Potter concluded.

Justice readers has been done for one man, One man who in a time of War almost exposed our world. Our beloved Minister and our head of DMLE have given one man his life back. Will there be more free former Death Eaters? That is the question now.

So caught up in this news she bairly looked at the other news

Revised Law To Be Enforced

Lyall Lowell

This is indeed a day for announcements, in a shocking turn our Minister of magic has amended an old Marriage Law in effect all eligible Witches and Wizards to be wed before the end of the year.

'I for one am glad we have uncovered this Law, it was never outlawed. Unfortunately, due to negligence again we are forced to fall to this law. We have made some modifications to this law to make it more bearable.' The minister was quoted.

Due to the last two wars our numbers as a society have dropped dramatically. It is our Ministry's hope that this law will bring these numbers up. Due to the nature of this Law only those that are affected are given the full scope of the details, at this time the ministry has chosen to only inform these eligible Witches and Wizards of presumably child bearing age...


	3. Chapter 3

Antonin sat in front of the Minister of Magic next to a fidgety Harry Potter. The Minister looked worried and exhausted, He probably still looked better than Antonin.

"You have freed me for this Law?" Antonin asked handing the paper back to the Minister.

"Yes and No. We ask that you help us Mr. Dolohov. We have a witch that needs protection. She has been abused severely. She has been slightly catatonic since we found her." Kingsley sighed.

"If I weren't Gay or she my sister in all but blood I would marry her myself, but she would gut me." Harry piped up.

"Wait your friend Granger? Abused Kudryavaya krasotka? Who would dare touch her!" Antonin Growled his accent deepening making the last sentence 'ho wuld dar tuch er' barely coherent as English.

"Yes Hermione, she is Frankly Dolohov. She's not well she hardly eats. I'm scared for her. She just sits, she hasn't touched a book in months, she is so thin even her hair hangs limp around her." Harry said softly, a tear falling from his eye.

"Da, whatever you want I'll do it!" Antonin insisted his voice was rough and hard.

"Just like that we haven't even said what it is we want." Kingsley squeaked.

"I remember her, her hair wild, her fierce fighting, she was a Goddess. Admittedly she is all that I could think about since the day she silenced my zvezdnyy son. I will not stand for such a woman to be broken, You want the man dead, it is done." Antonin said softly Harry blinked up at Kingsley with hope this man had a thing for Hermione.

"That is not exactly what we ask." Harry began Antonin turned his attention to Harry eyebrows raised.

"What else could you want from me. I am a Death Eater?" Dumbfounded Antonin looked between Harry and Kingsley.

"Not by choice." Harry insisted.

"Net, but nonetheless that is what I am." Antonin gave the boy a small sad smile.

"Look this law is binding, all we could do was amend it slightly. As it stands Hermione would be forced to marry the last man she was with in this case Her abuser. Unless there happens to be a man with whom she shares something much deeper, say a piece of his magic." Kingsley smiled as he saw Antonin's eyes flash with understanding.

"I see Her magic has accepted mine, that is rare. She would accept me?" Antonin asked softly.

"It was her Idea Antonin she did all the research the Law your magic in her Curse scar all of it before Ron kidnapped her a couple months ago. You see at first, they had been in a relationship right after the war at first it seemed fine. I'll never forget the night she came to me black and blue head to toe Ron pushed her down a flight of stairs. That was only the start; we thought it an accident, it got far worse. He manipulated her, forced her into intercourse without her saying so, she ran to me that was that last straw she left him. Moved in with me she was not herself but not like she is now. Then I came home and she was gone, Ron had breached my wards and taken her. It took too long to find her. It was my House Elf who finally heard her calling him that we were able to get her.

It was ... words can't describe what we found." Harry shook his head.

"No one could get her to talk about the weeks he had her and the charges on him were dropped as she is muggle born and he a pureblood, prior relationship protects him not her. Please marry her Antonin . She needs someone to take care of her. We can't as much as we try, we can't stay with her 24 7 she needs someone she pointed us to you." Kingsley said softly.

"I am still suffering effects from Azkaban, as much as I want to protect her, I'm not enough." Antonin said softly.

"Her location is only known to Harry not even I know it for safety. You would join her there to recover. You are more likely to recover before her. We will provide all care to get you back in your prime shape potions, supplements everything. She has a small greenhouse with potion ingredients. It's the only thing that she does. Whatever you want." Kingsley replied.

"You will not take her from me when she is better If I take her as my wife it's for good?" Antonin asked, glaring softly at the minister.

"As long as she is treated honorably by you, we will not interfere." Kingsley sighed Harry nodded.

"Then my previous answer stands, Anything." Antonin nodded.

"Wonderful Harry, why don't you take this man to Gringotts, get him access to his money and see If you can get this man some clothes and perhaps a cut and shave before you take him to Hermione." Kingsley turned to Harry.

"Please I feel like a damn bear." Antonin asked standing, running a hand through the large beard.

Kingsley Sat back pleased as Harry led Antonin out of his office, by tonight his girl would have someone to take care of her. He preyed to Merlin that Antonin's status would protect Hermione from Ron. A pardoned Death Eater still had more standing than a blood traitor. He just hoped it was enough to pull Hermione out of herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kudryavaya krasotka?-- The curly Haired Beauty


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione wiped the table methodically; she had let the chores slide, something not like her. She moved slowly around the kitchen cleaning the dusty counters, Baby steps Hermione Baby steps she kept telling herself.

A knock on her front door caught her attention, Harry was the only person to ever visit her.

"Come in Harry." She called to the door as loud as she could. She turned back to her sink, rinsing her cleaning cloth under the hot water.

"Mione just because I am the only one to visit does not mean you should not check." Harry chided her.

"Even if it was someone else it's not like my magic has been acting like normal, I can't rely on my wand to help in an emergency." She replied in a monotone blank voice. Harry sighed walking over to her shutting the water off taking the cloth from her hands and setting it in the sink.

"Close your eyes and breathe love. I need you to reach out and feel." Harry said, taking her face in his hands. She did as he asked and took a deep breath closing her eyes. She felt the Heat first not from Harry's warm hands but from her scar, it was reacting she realized He was here. She snapped her head up, eyes landing on him. Just as she remembered him tall, wide set shoulders a bit thin from prison, Black hair freshly washed and cut hung slightly under his eyes, sharp clean face much better looking then she recalled. Her shoulders lifted slightly at his appearance, and a small tear slid from her eye.

"Thank you, Thank you!" She sniffled a bit.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, shaking her by her shoulders.

"It… The magic left protected me; it kept me behind a wall to distance me from the pain. F…from the rape… I… without it I would likely be Pregnant..." Hermione began shakily as she touched the scar on her chest almost fondly. "If Ron got too rough it would throw him, it was the most magic it could do, he learned to keep me drugged half aware."

"Merlin shit we should have thought to have you checked for that. Why didn't I think, I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said, pulling her to him she hung limp in his arms. He frowned at her limp he pulled back and saw her eyes had not left Antonin, Harry dropped his arms from her.

"I'm not angry Harry I'm lucky so lucky I had the Magic His Magic." She replied stepping carefully towards the Man who had given her his magic. His eyes raked over her thin form and limp Hair it broke him to see her like this. She stopped inches away from him, her head tipped up to look up at his face. "Thank you, Thank you." She whimpered again to him another tear falling from her eye only to be caught by his finger.

"Net neobkhodimosti blagodarit' menya, krasavitsa." He muttered not trusting his English. She sniffed and threw herself into his chest. The top of her head rested over his heart. He hesitated looking at Harry who nodded to him in encouragement then settled his arms lightly around her and she was much too small for his arms even as underweight as he was. (No need to thank me Beautiful)

"I'll leave you two alone, I'll be by tomorrow with some food Antonin." Harry said giving the ex con a smirk worthy of any Slytherin. Antonin tenderly shifted Hermione up into his arms and carried her to the sofa he sat with her on his lap and let her sink into him. She thankfully didn't cry but she shook and he did his best to calm her. He was never the best with crying, he was never the best with girls in general. So, he did his best and muttered sweet things to her in Russian.

After what felt a lifetime to him, she pulled herself up to look him dead in the eye. Her eyes were still glassy but he saw a spark of the fire she once held.

"I'm not dreaming you are really here?" She asked, her hands touching his shoulders slid to his face. "I can feel your magic reaching out to the piece inside me. It's so warm." Her warm honey brown eyes blinked up at him.

"We Russkiye muzhchiny must be warm, must keep our wife from freezing, in the cold temperatures of the Motherland." He tipped his lips up giving her a small smile. (Russian men)

"Eto tak?" Hermione tipped her head to the side questioning. (Is that so) Antonin blinked at her confused.

"Kak vy dumayete, ya smog issledovat' proklyatiye?" She added softly. (How do you think I was able to research the curse?)

"Ty polon syurprizov, malen'kaya ved'ma." He smiled then no more than a quick flash of his teeth. ( You are full of surprises little witch.)

"I learn quickly. I have always had an ear for languages, it was quite different than learning a latin based language. But I think I do rather well considering." She replied her voice was still a bit lifeless.

"I'm quite pleased that you know my first tongue so well." Antonin said and it was the truth, Her speaking his first language sent a shiver of desire through him. Something he had not happen to him in years not since he was a teen.

"It's quite late have you eaten today?" She asked.

"No not since they brought me from Azkaban yesterday. I'm not bothered by it." He shrugged he wasn't he was much better off then her.

"Nonsense you are skin and bone I will make you something!" She jumped up and shuffled into the kitchen pulling a large piece of beef from her freezer.

"Only if you join me I have missed having someone to eat with." If she was going to cook for him He was damn well gonna make sure she ate too. "I wish to also ask you exactly what happened that night." Antonin stood following her as she defrosted the beef with her wand.

"Very well." Hermione nodded seasoning the beef chopping onions, carrots, and potatoes, artfully arranging them around the meat. She turned the oven up to optimal heat with the aid of magic and put the roast to cook.

"I don't remember much about it, all I remember was ducking into a room running from Malfoy Sr then you were there wand pointed at me, starting the curse I silenced you and passed out." Hermione said, washing her hands.

"Ah yes Lucius was right on your heels, Meant to hit him with the curse but you pushed the table into him and stepped right into the path of my wand. Fuck that's why My magic was zapped you silanced me drawing the magic to you. But you shouldn't have survived it that way, had you let me finish you would have slept and nothing more. But you took in the Magic and it tied itself to you. Hmmm this is interesting even for us magic tying itself to another person is rare. This only happens with soul mates', true life partners, I would have never thought I would be granted such a gift as a soul mate." Antonin stated looking over Hermione who blushed a deep red and her hair started to twist lightly around her shoulders. Her emotions affected her hair, he thought to himself. Oh yes she was a gift to him, one he would treasure.

"I'm glad that Harry and Kings were able to get you out of Azkaban. I always wondered if the magic meant something more." Hermione said touching the scar again thinking.

The roast Hermione had made was heaven to Antonin who tore through the meal like a damn animal which made Hermione giggle but he was impressed when she dug in with a gusto. He cleaned the dishes for them with magic, and noticed Hermione talking to an elf the crest on its clothes made him, Potter's who had sent the elf with Antonin's newly purchased clothes and a box of potions. Nutrient potions and healthy fat builders. Antonin Hesitated putting his clothes in Hermione's room But Hermione shaking her head at him gathered the bags and took them into her room.

"It's ok, It's you Antonin, you will not hurt me the way he did. I feel safe with you and rather you be close it just feels right. " She told him firmly, Clearing out a few drawers and some of her closet for him. He directed his clothes away by magic setting his new dragon hide boots, the one thing he insisted on from the magical world and had even convinced Harry to buy a pair for himself. He sat them in front of the bed so he could finally throw the beat up Muggle trainers away. Muggle shoes had never lasted long with his large feet. He sat down on the bed and pulled them off freeing his feet. He picked up the shoes and took them into the kitchen and threw them in the large trash can. He sat on the middle cushion of the sofa and threw his arms over the back popping his back. He could definitely get used to this was the last thought he had before passing out.

Deep Snores greeted Hermione when she came in from the Green house and found Antonin passed out, arms spread across the sofa, Head tipped to the side. His Magic radiated off of him like a furnace, it drew her in and made her scrambled brain turn again. It didn't bother her that she was so comfortable with the man his magic had been protecting her for years now. It was soothing to have so much of his magic spreading around. His core was a bit larger than Harry's but not used, He's been in prison Hermione duh he's been locked up detached from his magic. He's enjoying the feel of it back under his control.

She would have to feed him up. He was thinner, much thinner than she remembered. He had been a huge man in the coffee shop just 4 years ago, thick neck and beefy arms, the knowledge that such things only happen in men who work out or have a physical job was not something to be ignored. She wondered if he would build the muscle back up; she looked down at her thin bony hand. This would not do even as he is now he could break her arm with little effort. She needed to put on some healthy weight. What better way than to make cookies, She walked into the kitchen and started to pull things from the cupboard. She had flour, eggs,butter, vanilla extract, sugar, baking soda, and baking powder. She mixed her dough evenly but her arms grew tired and she didn't like cooking with magic all the time. Some things took time. Cookies was one of these, and this was her grandmother's recipe, something that Hermione made from a very young age. She covered the bowel with a clean towel and set in the fridge to chill. They could make sandwiches out of the leftover beef in the fridge for lunch tomorrow. She pulled some sausage out for breakfast. She would make eggy in a basket and sausage, she felt better then she had in weeks. Despite the marriage law or better yet Because of it. She now had this man to protect her and if he was anything like his magic she would never fear pain from him. His proximity alone had taken the edge of her shock induced selective Mutism away and she was able to speak more like she once had. Logically she knew she was suffering PTSD from her kidnapping and repeated Rape by Ronald. But knowing something logically and using the knowledge to seek help are two different beasts. She had been able to compartmentalize the effects of the war but her Rape was something truly abhorant to her.

The war had been easy for her to rationalize she did what she did to live so had the man stretched on her sofa. Her actions were for survival and betterment, Her kidnapping and Rape had left her powerless she had been unable to fight. Antonin's Magic was the only reason it had not been worse on her, she needed to find her strength now. It was time to stand again thanks to this man she would be able to do so now.

Hermione walked over to her little desk and pulled out her favorite pen and the leather bound journal, a muggle item made to look old, and began to write everything starting with the war, an account of her life since joining the wizarding world.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two weeks had flown by for Hermione; she had begun her journaling, Antonin's appearance had done little to upset her life in fact she had taken it upon herself to fatten the man up she had not liked his thin appearance when he had first showed up. She had pulled out her Grandmother's cookbook and had fed him with filling healthy meals, she at his insistence joined him every meal and found herself eating more and more her hands had started to look less skeletal she was quite put out when Antonin laughed and told her it was the Potion's Harry had been giving them. Magic quickened recovery time from malnourishment and other dietary deficiencies, she was quite pleased to see Antonin filing out, He had taken to muggle exercise running around the back garden paired with push ups and other exercise. When she asked about it he had shrugged and told her it was something he grew up doing his grandfather had insisted on.

Antonin had also kept from touching her more than necessary as if he knew she was scared of touch, and only touched her when she touched him first. Her nightmares had almost completely stopped with him sharing her bed, at first they were violent and nightly but Hermione soon got used to waking trembling in Antonin's arms. He would whisper sweet Russian words to her, tuck her into him and hold her all night. His closeness soothed her fears away and allowed her better sleep, Antonin was easy to live with; he never criticised her, complemented her Cooking daily helped her clean the little house, But he was quiet not one for small talk he took pride in his daily exercise improving his body little by little. His thin frame building muscle back, he indulged her need to know things taught her about wards and how to make and maintain but she had no talent for it. They fell into an easy cadance with one another, simply enjoying the other's company.

Hermione stood cutting Onions for the roast chicken she was prepping for dinner it was a large whole chicken, When a knock on the door startled her. She started to wipe her hands on the Apron she wore but Antonin rushed to the door and peered out the eye hole.

"Antonin, Hermione I got the Paperwork you need to go over to finalize your marriage." Harry's voice called out.

"How is your girlfriend Harry?" Antonin asked not moving to unlock the door.

"She's quite well." Harry laughed and Antonin lunged back pulling his wand sealing the door.

"Bystro zdes' " He yelled to Hermione jumping further from the door holding out his hand to Hermione who Lunged to him grabbing his hand allowing him to pull her into his arms. He cast a few quick trapping spells before Dissapparateing them both from the house and to the Ministry of magic. (Quick Here)

"We need to see if Harry is OK, let's find Kingsley." Antonin was livid the safe house was only known to one person. He tightened his grip on Hermione's hand adding. " Derzhite po russki drug drugu." (Keep to Russian to each other.)

"Ne otpuskay, pozhaluysta, ne ostavlyay menya." She whispered her hand shaking in his. (Don't let go please don't leave me."

"Nikogda!" He barked back pulling her to the lift's and took them to Kingsley's level. (Never) She clutched at his arm pressing herself as close as she could get to him. His quick thinking had saved her again she was scared that if she let go of him she would be whisked away again.

His intense anger rolled off of him in waves as they approached the Minister's office. He didn't even pause at his secretary instead barging in and noting Potter sat in front of the other man. He leveled his wand at Potter.

"You told me that you would marry Hermione yourself but for two big reasons?" He questioned the boy.

"She isn't a man and my sister." Potter blinked and relaxed when the russian man turned his wand to the minister.

"I asked you for one thing if I took Hermione as my wife?" He glared at the man.

"That we would not take her from you." Kingsley sighed, the Russian relaxed waved his wand, shoving the door closed and casting a privacy ward, Ushering a still shaking Hermione to sit.

"We have just had Harry Potter visit the cottage; it is no longer safe for her. I asked if Harry's girlfriend was doing well. When the answer did not line up with what you told me I cast a few trap's and brought Hermione here. Potter should take a few Aurors and see if He is still there." Antonin explained.

"Damn quick thinking, Harry go grab the two you trust the most." Kingsley ordered the man off. He left with little fanfare.

"Kuda my poydem?" Hermione asked softly, looking at Antonin. (Where will we go?)

"Vse v poryadke dorogaya, At this point I ask we be formally bound this intrusion can no longer be allowed." Antonin leveled the minister with a grim look. The older man sat back rubbing his hand over his face. (It's ok Sweetheart)

"I had hoped to have you both stronger." Kingsley started sighing.

"Ron doesn't care if I am weak, in fact he prefers it. Had I been alone I would be back in his hands. I refuse to allow him to dictate anything anymore." Hermione spoke up not quite a yell but with anger, her hair curling with emotion, her hair as large as the night Antonin's curse struck her. He beamed at his witches' strength, even Kingsley blinked at her.

"It's nice to hear your voice again darling." Kingsley smiled nodding. "I will marry you now unless you have doubts."

"Nikto." Antonin smiled, slipping out of the chair and kneeling at Hermione's feet, head bowed like a knight of old. (None)

"Quit that you big oaf." Hermione tutted at Antonin causing him to laugh and she slapped his shoulder. He rose beaming at her. " No time like the Present Kings." Hermione finished.

Kingsley smiled at the pair. Hermione was herself again. Her 180 had the man giddy, to see his little girl smack the giant of a man in play was remarkable.

"Very well once Harry is back I will marry you." I will also have him do a full investigation and find out where Ron found out about Hermione's Cottage Kingsley smiled but then looked at the pair. "But once I do there will be no delaying copulation any longer. The marriage has to be Consummated, will that be an issue." Kingsley asked.

Hermione blushed a deep red shaking her head no, Antonin raised a single dark eyebrow glaring at the older man and gave a brief shake of his own. Hermione kept her eyes downcast sitting back down.

"Mne zhal', chto ya khotel nayti drugoy put'." Antonin whispered to her. (I'm sorry I wish there was another way.)

"O net, eto ne to, chto ya ne khochu. Eto to, chto ya bol'she ne devstvennitsa." Hermione replied. (Oh no it is not that I don't want to. It's that I am no longer a virgin.) She shook her head sadly, Kingsley watched the pair conversing together.

"Ty dumayesh', ya protiv tebya?" Antonin's brows drew together in confusion. (You think I hold that against you?)

"YA mog by ponyat', yesli by vy sdelali." Hermione said softly, Kingsley did not understand a word they said he felt a small pang of hurt. Hermione had learned this man's language to protect herself from Ronald Weasley. (I would understand if you did.)

"Vozlyublennyye, vy zdes' zhertva, ya znayu, vy ne ochen'-to dumayete o mne. YA nikogda ne smogu derzhat' eto protiv tebya." Antonin said, frowning at Hermione who did not look at him. (Beloved you are the victim here, I know you do not think me much of a man. I could never hold THAT against you.) The pair fell silent again Antonin sat hands folded angry she felt so low about herself.

The trio sat quietly awaiting Harry Kingsley made a valiant effort to engage the other two in small talk. Whatever had spoken between them in Russian was hurting both of them and He knew it was up to them. Harry arrived almost an hour later much to Kingley's delight.

Antonin Leveled his wand at the Boy who lived nodded to Hermione who stood and asked.

"What lie did I tell Ron after the War ended?"

"That your parents were alive and wished to stay in Australia. The truth is that they died in a lorry crash not long after arriving in Australia." Harry said sadly Hermione nodded to Antonin who lowered his wand.

"No luck, He was long gone looks like He struggled to go. The carpet is shredded. No trace of him, just a magic signature that was his. I had Kreature gather your personal things and check them for Dark Magic it's all safe." Harry smiled handing a much Healthier Hermione the shrunken chest she gave it to Antonin who slid it in his pocket. He was glad to see her looking as she did still a bit thin he knew but she looked a thousand times better. Antonin himself looked much better Hermione must be feeding him Harry thought pleased. His Sister was a great cook when not under the weight of that Awful Horcrux Her cookies were to die for.

"Well we knew it was not gonna be easy unfortunately we have to move up the time table a bit. You need to be the witness." Kingsley simed standing motioning the others to follow him, he led them to a small hall with an altar and white accents not flashy or showy.

"This is new, this is the Hall every couple affected by the law will be joined in seems like you will be the first. I hope this brings you luck in your marriage. Antonin nodded, pulling out his wand and transfiguring his tee shirt into a dress shirt complete with tie, Then waved his wand over Hermione's simple tank top,shorts and transfigured them into a flattering mid length white dress. Not exactly what a woman should be wed in but better then shorts and a apronshe gave Antonin a small smile.

But the man had already turned and joined the minister at the Altar Harry took her hand and escorted her to join them. Kingsley raised his wand and began.

'Life has changed, we are no longer at War free to have a future. Today marks a new beginning for two souls. It is the hope of this old man that they find their path together and face each day with the knowledge they are no longer alone in life, And turn to one another when they feel powerless. Who gives this witch to be Wed to this Wizard.' Kingsley recited.

"I Do on behalf of her Father as her adopted Family Lord Harry Potter gives Hermione Granger to be wed to Lord Antonin Dolohov Jr." Harry replied, releasing Hermione's Hand to Antonin and stepping back.

'I as Minister of Magic accept Lord Potter's right to give this witch away. Do you Lord Antonin Dolohov Jr accept this witch Hermione Jean Granger as your wife? To protect and honor her, To love and be loved in return, Until Death collects you from your Mortal coil?' Kingsly asked, looking to Antonin.

"I do Accept this woman to be my wife and hold her above all else Until death takes me from my Mortal life." Antonin Recited.

'And Do you Hermione Jean Granger accept this Man Lord Antonin Dolohov Jr as your husband? To obey and please him, To be his heart and weakness, Until Death collects you from your Mortal Coil?'Kingsley asked, turning to Hermione.

"I do Accept this man Lord Antonin Dolohov Jr to be my husband, to honor and love him Until Death takes me from my Mortal life." Hermione replied.

'Magic has heard your Vows and now I bind your lives together from this day forth, No force in life can ever Part you. So mote it BE.' Kingsley wound his wand over their joined hands; they glowed with Magic's approval.

The door flew open an enrage Molly Weasley strode into the room glaring.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU DONE!" She screamed, Harry stepped between the raging redhead and the newlywed's.

"You are interfering in Ministry business Mrs. Weasley I have to ask you to leave!" Harry shouted back.

"Shut up you freak! I'm talking to the Minister! You have freed a Death Eater! He killed my Brother's!" Molly cried as Kingsley shook his head stepping down from the Alter.

"No Molly Antonin is no more Death Eater then I am, I have memories from the day your brother's were killed. This man was in Romania when they died nowhere near England. His Father is the one who killed them Molly I have to insist you Leave him alone he is innocent. You are interrupting a Ministry Mandated marriage. How dare you try to shame this man in front of his new bride." Kingsley shook his head at the Redhead. Molly's eyes grew round and blinked at the woman next to Antonin and blanched recognizing Hermione.

"YOU FILTHY MUGGLE SLUT! You belong to my Ronald How did you escape him! YOU will get your ass home to my boy this instant." Molly yelled.

"YOU DARE CALL MY WIFE A SLUT YOU ODIOUS TWAT! You are unwelcome here, you have no right to claim my wife is anything to your Son. As of two minutes ago she became Lady Dolohov and you will treat her with respect!" Antonin spat at Molly who went pale But rushed forward attempting to grab Hermione.

"You will come with me!" Molly screeched only to be pulled off by Kingsley.

"You have overstepped and interfered in ministry law, By the laws of our new marriage sanction you will be escorted to Azkaban to await final punishment." Kingsley roared tossing the witch back to Harry who put her in magical restraints and ushered her away.

"Maybe that will slow Ronald down and allow us to Test Arthur for Love potion there have been rumors about Molly." Kingsley stated pleased.

"Thank you Minister we should go now and I will not be telling anyone where for her safety. I ask for no Owls If we need something from either you or Harry we will come here." Antonin nodded at the older man whose smile faded slightly but nodded understandably.

Hermione stepped from around Antonin to approach the Minister and threw her arms around the older man. Kingsley teared up and returned her hug with a happy smile.

"Just be safe sweet girl once we have this all settled you can come back ok." The older man sniffed Hermione nodded and returned to Antonin's side grabbing his arm. With a stiff nod Antonin led Hermione out of the Ministry and to the outside, He gathered her to him and Apparateing them away from London.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione Opened her eyes and stepped away from Antonin to look around her ; a lush entry way in white and soft greens met her eyes. It was pleasant, not entirely what she expected.

"Just a pitstop this is the Main Manor just want to see if there are any Elves left. Brit, Beal." Antonin called then waited. Sure enough a pop and a small female elf stood in front of them.

"Master and Mistress, you have come home at last. How may I serve you." The elf Bowed low then smiled up at Antonin.

"Brit wonderful I had feared you gone with Mother" Antonin said softly.

"No Brit must serve her Master." The elf smiled; she must have been Antonin's Nurse elf Hermione smiled and knelt in front of the Elf.

"Hello Brit, My name is Hermione I'm pleased to meet you." Hermione beamed. The elf blinked at her.

"NO Mistress must not lower herself to one such as Brit." The elf tutted trying to Make Hermione stand. Antonin smiled at his witch showing the elf such respect.

"How can I not show you the respect you deserve as the senior member of this household. I ask you to allow me to continue to cook meals for my Husband as it is something I enjoy doing and it has brought me some peace." Hermione asked softly.

"Anything Mistress just please get up please!" The house elf wailed Hermione, smiled again and rose to her feet to find Antonin laughing to himself.

"Brit is the safe house clean?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes Master as ordered by the late Lady Dolohov." Brit replied, pleased to be talking to her master.

"Wonderful Brit thank you we don't need much from you just to keep the food pantry and chiller full. And perhaps light dusting as the safe house needs. You know where the vault key is for money, Also if you could get some dinner for us tonight. Thank you." Antonin said and the little elf bowed again and popped away .

Antonin looked about the room a moment before ushering Hermione out the front Door. Antonin tucked Hermione to his side and Apparated them away again.

" My skoro budem v bezopasnom dome, prosto derzhis'." Antonin said softly Apparateing them away again. (We will be there soon just hold on.)

"YA ponimayu." Hermione replied. ( I understand) Antonin Aparrated a half dozen more times to various locations Hermione did not have time to look at. When at last they landed in another entryway this one more modest looking, Still well kept and homey.

"We are now in the Safe house. Come, I will explain everything." Antonin said softly, pulling her to the sitting room off the Entry. He led her to sit on the warm cream colored sofa.

"I'm sorry I Apprated us all over I felt the need to be overly cautious the erratic apparition trail will make it doubly hard for anyone to either follow or track us. I hope I didn't make you ill." Antonin began.

"No I'm quite well and I do understand your caution. This is my fault I'm sorry to drag you into this." Hermione said sadly, folding her Hands on her lap and looking down at them. That was the last straw for Antonin. He grabbed Hermione by her waist and Hauled her into his lap and held her.

"I volunteered for this, I chose to be dragged into this. I could not allow any woman to be left at the the mercy of that chertovski svin'i." Antonin said gruffly. (Fucking Swine)

Hermione did not know what to say Antonin had surprised her; he had never touched her first. She was flush against his chest, his heart hammered underneath her ear and his arms were wrapped tightly around her clutching her tight.

"Why did you agree?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Why not." Was all he said back he slid one of his hands from around her, tilted her head up with his fingers until her head was laid back on his arm. His lips pressed tenderly to hers, Hermione blinked stunned, the kiss was warm and tender Hermione relaxed into it Her hand slid to Antonins jaw and tangled into his hair. Antonin groaned, breaking from the kiss, and setting his forehead on Hermione's. Antonin eased back and slid her off his lap, He stood hesitant before motioning Hermione to follow him.

"I'll show you around the safe house is a bit bigger than the cottage. We have a green house outside, a library, solarium, Kitchen, two bedrooms, bathrooms, we were just in the main lounge, family lounge is upstairs, and Master bedroom with ensuite Bathroom." Antonin pointed out everything as they passed. He opened up the Master bedroom and unshrunk the Chest that held their things. He sorted and organized everything with his wand and quickly sorted their clothes.

"You can sort your personal items wherever you want them. This may be a safe house but it is still one of our homes, as such I want you to feel at home here just as you were in the cottage. Brit will have some dinner ready for us in the Kitchen. You should change the transfiguration on our clothes will end soon, you take the master bathroom." Antonin insisted gathering himself a change of clothes, leaving her alone in the bedroom.

Hermione did as he said knowing that the Transfiguration of clothing often left them shredded or worse when they reverted back to normal. She gathered one of her nicer sundresses after all the sunlight outside shone brightly. And it was technically her Honeymoon she wanted to look nice for Antonin he had after all taken her as his wife to protect her. But that kiss he laid on her had her heart palpitating in a way it had not since she was a teen and her shaky first kiss with Victor.

Hermione was not sure why he had kissed her but she knew they would have to do more than that and soon, like a matter of hours. And she was ashamed of her body still, true she had gained back half of what she lost while Ron's captive but she was far from her ideal curvature. Her breasts had gained some of their shape and form but nowhere near the 40C they had been before Ron had kidnapped her. Her hips thankfully still had their rounded shape so she did have some curve to her body but not what she had before. She was afraid Antonin would not find her pleasing to look at, She had been so adamant he ate and build up his body which he seems to be serious about he had been working out twice a day at the Cottage running with sit ups and push ups.

Hermione sat her clothes on the long counter in the bathroom pleased to see Antonin had magicked her soaps and bath things to the bathroom already. She really did not know what to make of the man who was her Husband now. She showered quickly, dressing in clean underwear Her soft cotton dress covered her best set of underthings. Drying her hair with the towel wishing that her wand would work again or that her old muggle hair dryer worked here.

"Brit." She called hoping the elf would appear for her, Hermione smiled softly when the elf popped in front of her and gave her a smaller bow than before.

"Mistress called." Brit waited for her orders.

"Yes Brit I was hoping you could Help me with my Hair, See my magic is temperamental right now and I can't dry it well alone. I know Antonin likes when my hair is down. He likes my curls but my muggle hair dryer does not work here and neither does my magic, Do you think you can help me?" Hermione blushed ashamed that her magic was so unresponsive.

"Brit will Help Mistress look nice for Master,Master is such a good boy Mistress is lucky to have such a good man." Brit replied nodding pleased that her new Mistress wished to please her Master. Brit waved her hand and warm air blew into Hermione's hair drying it slowly.

"Yes He is the only reason he agreed to marry me was to protect me from my ex. He hurt me alot its part of why my magic isn't responding." Hermione agreed with the elf so far Antonin had proved to be a gentleman.

"Is Mistress sure that is the only reason Master wed her? Brit helped raise Master Antonin, He has never looked at a witch the way he does you Mistress. There, the Master is sure to be pleased." Brit smiled at Hermione and disappeared from the room. Hermione peered into the mirror and noted the elf knew her stuff Hermione's Natural curls fell into soft ringlets. Brit was correct Antonin would be pleased she had noticed Antonin had a fondness for her hair when wild and curly. This style was nowhere near the horrid cloud of curls she used to sport, they were much more uniformed but still fell down her back in a riot of curls.

Hermione left the bathroom and backtracked her way to the kitchen where she found nothing but an open door to the backyard. Hesitating, she stepped out the kitchen door and found Antonin laid on a tartan picnic blanket, his hands tucked under his head. She slid off her flats and sat quietly on the blanket. A basket appeared in front of Hermione and she opened it up with two cold bottles of butterbeer sat on the top.

"Antonin food would you like a Butterbeer?" Hermione asked softly, turning to the man next to her.

"Da." Antonin sat up and grabbed the offered bottle, popping it open with a quick twist. Hermione sat hers down next to her and resumed pulling out two beautiful sandwiches, a turkey sandwich for her and a Roast beef for Antonin on thick ciabatta bread. Hermione nibbled on hers absently not seeing Antonin staring at her as he devoured his sandwich.

Antonin was aprecheateing her in her sundress, her warm creamy skin set against the light blue material, her curls wildly spilling over her shoulders and down her back. They were Brushing her back as she absently ate her sandwich. He noted that she had not even touched her drink not even to open it. He liked watching her, he loved when she wore dresses or skirts around him to peek at her soft skin under her clothes was both tempting and torturous to him. He had longed to touch her for so long and now she was his to touch forever but damn her sensitive mind seemed to not notice how much he longed for her.

"You not thirsty? You haven't touched your butterbeer?" He asked, watching her. She glanced at him a bit surprised to see him watching her, She blushed and looked down at her sandwich.

"I… Well it's not that I'm not thirsty , it's that I don't like to drink anything with alcohol anymore. It's all that Ron would let me drink while he held me and everything was drugged any food any drink Butterbeer was his go to as it's cheap." Hermione said softly. Antonin grabbed the bottle, twisted it open and took a deep drink then handed it to her. She took it with an amused smile then sipped from it, enjoying the cool refreshing taste of the drink.

Antonin nodded content as she sipped from the bottle he would not have her afraid of anything he gave her. Had Hermione not been in the room with him when the impostor came, Antonin would probably be sitting in Azkaban again this time for manslaughter; he couldn't say it would not have been worth it. Part of wanted to lead the idiot into a trap and kill him despite himself the other more selfish part wanted to haul his witch to their room and ravish her until she forgot the trauma. He stood brushing the crumbs from his pants grabbing the basket and his empty butterbeer bottle.

"You stay enjoy the rest of your sandwich and the sunlight while it lasts should be setting here in a couple of hours. I'm gonna go in let you get used to the house a bit. I'll join you for bed later ok." Antonin said reaching down and plucking at one of her curls fondly and heading inside leaving her alone.

Hermione sat sandwich half eaten confused by what had just happened, Antonin had abandoned her in a new environment, she could see that he meant well this place was triple the size comparing it to the cottage. But he had just left her not telling her where to find him as if he did not want her around. Had she done something wrong did she not look nice did he resent her that much. Hermione sniffled a little, of course Antonin was upset. He had every right to be upset. His life is now in danger thanks to her and here she was pouting because he left her alone. He was allowed time to himself, Hermione scolded herself she needed to apologise. She summoned the little elf again and asked her nicely to clean up the rest of the things outside and went in search of Antonin.

Hermione finally found him over an hour later in the basement across from the potions lab. A door stood open and the sound of grunting and Russian expletives floated out Hermione eased closer to the door and peeked in the crack. Antonin stood in the middle of a huge training room and the floor was laid in what looked like Tatami or some kind of Mat similar. Weapons lined the walls, swords of all shapes and styles ranging from middle eastern to traditional english style, Pole arms, even muggle firearms. But what stunned Hermione the most was Antonin himself was hitting a training dummy with his bare hands, Muggle fighting.

"Ublyudok dumayet, chto mozhet kosnut'sya moyey zhenshchiny!" Antonin grunted his voice full of anger and hate. (Motherfucker thinks he can touch my woman!)

Hermione watched in awe as Antonin performed a perfect roundhouse kick to the dummy sending it flying across the room. Antonin tipped himself forward throwing himself onto a full roll as if dodging some unseen enemy. He moved swiftly into cool down exercises still muttering under his breath the only thing Hermione could catch was. 'YA sobirayus' ubit' yego.' Hermione turned and walked calmly away from the training room.

Why did this house have a full on dojo looking training room, why did a pureblood family like Antonin's build a room like it and fill it with mainly Muggle weapons, Why did a full grown pureblood Wizard know martial arts? Hermione was no idiot, any martial art form could be learned but it took discipline and dedication. She herself had been in lessons as a child but her ability to trip over even ground got in the way, and she opted for Dance instead Ballet to be honest. It helped her find her balance and just as she was about to go back to the Dojo she got her Hogwarts letter and could not do after school extracurriculars anymore. It was a pity as she had just gotten to point in Dance.

Hermione found herself at the doors to the Library knowing that Antonin needed time to vent his anger, she was happy to find he had a reasonably constructive outlet for it. Hermione found a beautiful bay window seat at the far end of the Library and it overlooked a large lake. The sun was starting to ease behind the horizon just beyond the lake. Hermione loved window seats, She flung herself over it stretching on it and watching the sun.

Hermione laid there and thought back to the first time she caught Antonin doing push ups and sit ups and asked him why he was doing muggle exercise. 'It's just something I grew up doing' was his exact response. Seeing the training room filled in a little more to that, If this safe house had a training room it was safe to say the other Dolohov properties may also have such a room. But as to who and why the Dolohov's seemed to practice Muggle martial arts if not weapon training to after all why display muggle weapons if you did not know how to use them.

She had some knowledge of what she had seen in the room, the most recognizable being the small English short sword, the giant Scottish claymore, the wickedly curved middle eastern scimitar, the elegant Japanese Katana, And the the Lone older plain Viking sword. Her knowledge on Muggle history had always had weaponry featured; she knew of the means man took in finding ways to kill one another.

What had Hermione confused was that an old and long standing Pureblood Family would even know about these things. The Dolohov family secrets would have to just remain that for the moment Hermione thought she had more to worry over with her Husband then the mystery of the Muggle weapons. She needed to figure out Antonin first, she was already smitten with the man just knowing what little she did, he had been rescuing her from Ron for a couple years now his magic had always been warm inside her being joined today had the magic inside her squirming. It had been a little odd when Kingsley had finished the ceremony, she had actually wanted Antonin to kiss her like a muggle wedding.

Hermione sat up with a sigh she was not getting anywhere sitting here she needed to go look through her night clothes for something more appropriate for a wedding night. Sliding from the window seat and exiting the Library she stepped softly from the room closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a little warning before this chapter, This does contain sex but keeping in mind the rules of Fanfic, I have done my level best to keep it Rateing M.

I do plan on her shareing everything Ron did to her while his captive but am unsure of how to shape it the way I think it needs to be done, I will do my best to have something.

Hermione is still healing but is an open person she trusts in the magic that Antonin left in the curse scar which at this point has become tied to her own magic. She is not afraid of Antonin because he represents the safety his magic gives her, he has large magical reserves and casually throws off magic. This soothes Hermione being around such large amounts of the magic that has protected her since the Department of Mysteries even without her knowledge.

That being said, this chapter is important for something I have planned later on. I also want to Thank all my readers for your words of encouragement. They have meant a great deal to me, so much so I have gathered my nerves and have been attempting my hand at my own Story. I will still be turning out fanfiction as it seems to help me when I jump around.

Without further Ado the chapter…

~~~~~Thatz~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Digging in her under clothes proved that she did not own anything remotely appropriate. Hermione slumped back thinking, wait Brit had saved her earlier perhaps the little elf could work some more magic.

"Brit." Hermione called the little elf apperated to her immediately.

"Yes Mistress?" The little elf squeaked.

"I'm desperate Brit it's an emergency! Tonight is my first night as Antonin's wife and I have nothing suitable to put on for him just look at this mess! Could you help me magic something more appropriate?" Hermione begged the little elf who looked at Hermione's underthings critically.

"Stand Up Mistress Brit will Measure you." The little elf directed, Hermione as told, stood and a tape measure was pulled from the ether and she was Measured head to toe. The little elf grinned snapping her fingers making the tape disappear.

"Give Brit an Hour Mistress go shut yourself in the master Bath draw yourself a long luxurious bath Brit will have the night dress ready and waiting on the counter by the time the bubbles have all gone." The little elf disappeared , as ordered quickly cleaning up her underthings she did as she was told and escaped into the master Bath carefully tying up her dry hair . Hermione loved Brit already, the little elf had gone above and beyond for her today. She would have to give the elf something in return for her dedication. Hermione lazed in the tub singing to herself softly.

Hermione sighed, wishing she had her CD player, maybe she could ask Antonin to let her write Harry and take her to Muggle London. Hermione giggled at the thought of Antonin in a muggle music store; maybe Harry would also let her have her pick from Sirius' Vinyl collection; he had some great stuff stashed at Grimmauld. She hummed a different tune just easing into the peace of her favorite music playing in her head.

Hermione felt better here soaking in this giant tub singing silly muggle 90's songs. This was the most fun she's had in forever, She was giggling like a teen girl the way she should have been able to at Hogwarts.

Hermione stood unplugging the drain singing the last chorus of 'Truly Madly Deeply' Feeling like herself for the first time in months. She dried herself off with the fluffy towel She stepped softly to the counter and sure enough a sleek silver nightgown lay on the counter. Hermione pulled the thing off the counter sliding it over her head. It was knee length sensible and not overtly sexy. Cut just so to fit her thin frame it accentuated her bust and fell softly along her body sexy yet practical. Hermione pulled her hair down and watched her curls fall down her back. It was perfect, her dark hair perfectly contrasting with the silvery fabric.

Hermione exited the bathroom humming softly before sitting at the dressing table, she snuck a peek in the mirror and saw Antonin sitting on the bed, his mouth parted as he looked at her. It made her feel Sexy to see his face in reaction to her. She kept humming and picked up her brush and gently pulled it in her curls. Antonin relaxed watching her and his mouth tipped up in a smile not a full happy smile but a dreamy content smile. She never had anyone look at her the way Antonin was and was Quite happy to put on a show for him she kept humming and brushing her hair.

She sat the brush down and pretended to attempt to put it up Antonin's smile grew as she struggled. She huffed at her curls cursing them under her breath.

"Stupid hair."

"Leave it down, I like it down." Antonin murmured just loud enough to hear. But she ignored it as if he had not spoken. She pulled her little journal towards her and continued where she left off hoping to fool the man. She liked to speak aloud when writing but was conscious of Antonin so she just wrote.

'Sirius had decorated Grimauld place for christmas the only way he knew how loud and chaotic. He even brought his record player from his room and was playing the most christmassy music he could find in the house. I personally don't count AC/DC as Christmassy but I wasn't complaining, It's not every day a girl gets to listen to vinyl. Harry loved the big show of spirit from Sirius, he never realized how much guilt both Remus and Sirius carried around. Being without them now hurts Harry ten fold, I miss them too. Sirius could always make me laugh, And Remus always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. I was treated as a beloved little sister as part of their "Pack" I wish I had gotten the chance to tell them how much that meant to me. Wish I could drag Sirius to that little record shop near Grimmauld and find the BOC album he was missing. Or take Remus to my favorite little known book shop near The leaky Cauldron. It makes me wonder how they would have taken my kidnapping by Ron. Part of me likes to Imagine that sweet soft spoken Remus would allow Mooney to tear Ron limb from limb and brash never thinking twice Sirius would be the one wrapping me in his motorcycle jacket and holding me as I cried. Or perhaps it would have never happened at all. Personally I like to think it's the former as that makes me smile more. Maybe that's mean hearted of me to do but I can't help that. I just wish I could hear them both talk to me again, the long intellectual conversations with Remus, and the deep life changing talks I had with Sirius. He was really the only person I could talk to my family about. But then again he was the poster boy for dysfunctional families himself. I do believe they would approve of Antonin rescuing me and doing everything he could to protect me. Maybe a little Padfoot Christmas is due this year to celebrate life again. Maybe I could find that Album Sirius is missing and play it for him. Show them both that even though the world had gone to shit. We can pull ourselves out of it again, It' s been past time I pulled myself from this myopic trauma induced coping technique and show them I am not Just a honorary Marauder.'

Hermione smiled, snapping the book closed and setting her elbows on either side of it and resting her chin on her hands and looked at herself again, this time less critical then she had earlier. The journaling sessions really seemed to be helping her each time she jot something no matter if it followed any sort of chronological order or not it made her feel better. She peered at herself and caught sight of Antonin, She had almost forgotten about Antonin and about jumped seeing him smile softly at her in the mirror as she pretended to look herself over. Hermione slid around to 'finally' see Antonin, She jumped back causing the little dressing table to rattle.

"Antonin Merlin I did not see you there!" She admonished the man, grinning at her, she was pleased to see he was full on smiling at her.

"Sorry thought you noticed me, You seem more relaxed how are you feeling?" Antonin asked.

"No I didn't see you. I was stuck in my head in a good way for the first time in months. And yes I found my music still in my head so I took a long hot bath and well I enjoyed myself singing my silly muggle songs in that huge tub." Hermione laughed, giving him a full happy smile.

"Good I am glad you enjoyed the tub, Where did you get such a fetching night dress I don't recall seeing it at the Cottage?" Sneaky Slytherin was questioning.

Hermione smiled cryptically not saying anything just standing and walking closer to the bed giving him the full view of her in the dress. She leaned over and pulled the covers down on her side of the bed and settled in. Gathering her Resolve Hermione looked up at Antonin who smiled at her softly, she turned towards him waiting for him to make a move to touch her like he had earlier.

Antonin didn't move; he was enjoying the way she looked in the night gown; the silver fabric shone brightly with her brown hair cascading down. He wanted to kiss her again but waited for her to say so He was quite pissed with himself for his break in control but she had responded and kissed him in turen, He was quite happy that she slid closer to him on the bed.

"Antonin…" Hermione hesitated chewing on her bottom lip worriedly Antonin just gave her an understanding smile and a nod to show he was listening to her.

It made her feel safe knowing he would not force her to Have sex with him even though they had to make their marriage final stupid magical Law. Hermione sat up on her knees She sat her hands on Antonin's wide set Shoulders and leaned in and kissed him. His hands came up to rest on her hips letting her remain in control. Her arms wound around his neck and she opened her mouth to him, Antonin smiled into their kiss admiring her Bravery. The fact she was even willing to touch another man let alone him was a miracle. He was a lucky bastard. He pressed her closer to him to taste her mouth, the mewl of pleasure that escaped her set him on fire. He grew hard just tasting this woman, a fact that he could not ignore, for years he had begun to believe he would never be turned on, until her until this curly haired Goddess he held between his hands.

"I leave this in your hands beautiful, how would you like to make love?" Antonin pulled away sliding his hands up her hips and to her shoulders.

"I… I think it would be better if I was on top." Hermione blushed as Antonin drew her nightgown up and off her. His eyes were so Dark at that moment looking into hers with such intensity. The same intensity she had seen in him while he worked out in the training room.

Not to be out done Hermione tugged at his Tee-shirt pulling it over his head mussing up his dark hair. Antonin smiled looking her up and down she was naked for him, she had not put on any underthings, He took another kiss from her pressing her naked form to his chest she settled in his lap and could feel the hard length of him pressed into her despite the fabric of his sleep pants. Hermione grew wet for the first time since before the kidnapping. This man kissing her with such passion had Her wanting more, the heat was building in her rapidly.

"Would you allow me to touch you more?" Antonin's deep voice was gruff as he broke their kiss again. Hermione blinked understanding what he was asking.

"Yes please touch me." Hermione nodded softly.

"Tell me to Stop if anything I do displeases you." Antonin insisted waiting for her to nod again and then ran his hand over her soft skin trailing kisses from her mouth to her Jaw and down her neck she gasped and trembled in his hands.

"Tak krasivo, tak milo, i vse moye." Antonin said, his voice deeper slipping into russian. (So beautiful, so lovely, and all mine.) Hermione trembled at his words, He was very much a strong silent type of man. He never said anything he did not mean to say, Doubly so when he spoke in Russian. He kissed the curse Scar that he left on her skin. His magic rose up from the scar and mingled with what he was radiating casually.

"Vidish', kak smeshivayutsya nashi magii? Smotri, moy milyy vzglyad, smotri, eto ne tol'ko moya magiya." Antonin pulled back smirking to see her magic pulling from her core to join his. Hermione blinked at their joining magic her soft green had a tint of his red tied to it. (See how our magics mingle? Look my lovely look, see it's not just my magic alone.)

"I have never seen my magic like this, it's incredible." Hermione sighed, sliding her hands over Antonin's shoulders and pressing her lips to his again. Antonin let her have control again; he slid his large hands over her hips brushing her backside lightly. Hermione had not felt so many sensations in so long. Leaning in she pushed Antonin lightly so he lay down before her. He lay back with a grin watching her struggle to pull his sleeping pants off him, a bit of tugging and he was as naked as she was. A bit put off at his size she lost a bit of her confidence.

"Let's take it slow eh?" Antonin pulled lightly on Hermione's arm forcing her to lay on top of him and kissed her again wrapping her hair into his hand.

Hermione shuddered laying fully on top of Antonin, his muscular chest was wide and hard under her. Antonin slid his other hand to her back and held her in place as he kissed her thoroughly. Antonin was tender and warm; he didn't push faster or touch her wrong, Hermione felt tears sting her eyes at realizing what it took for this man to hold himself in complete check. His strength of will told her everything about him as a person she needed to know.

With a practiced hand she never knew she had she positioned herself over Antonin and took him with no effort. He grunted hands curled around her hips as she took him. He almost lost control and bucked into her, Hermione gave a soft breathy laugh and then lost herself watching their magic join between them; it was quite the intricate dance. It was as if their magic was making love with them in tandem.

Hermione suddenly shattered in every sense of the word her magic tore through her and exploded outward shattering the lamp on the bedside table before she pulled it back into herself, Just as Antonin himself went over the edge exploding into her. Hermione cried, collapsing on Antonin's chest shaking , her magic was back, her tears fell on Antonin's bare chest sobbing.

"Hermione Did I hurt you? love?" Antonin asked softly, trying to get her to look at him, He sat up against the headboard pulling her with.

"Please Did I hurt you?" Antonin pushed Hermione, she pulled herself from his shoulder and blinked at him.

"My …. Magic I used Magic again." Hermione smiled brightly shaking with joy.

"That's wonderful." Antonin smiled hugging her tight drawing the covers from the bed over them relaxing into the bed head holding her tight playing with her curls and pressing kisses to her forehead. Hermione lay in Antonin's Arms body heavy and sore from their joining, but it was a good kind of ache. She idly traced patterns on his bare chest as she snuggled into his shoulder, She had never felt this way after sex before and it was quite nice to just lay together.


End file.
